Illness in Boston
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sarah is under the weather, but then has to make the trip to Boston in the pouring rain to help James as he lies even more ill in Boston. As much as she'd like to see the blonde patriot die, she might really care for this boy...


Sarah sighed as she finished her latest letter to her mother in England, powdering it with tired hands.

Winter in Philadelphia had been harsh, the elements making life in the colonies miserable. Sarah herself had been feeling under the weather for the past few days.

Shakily, Sarah got to her feet and exited her small room above the print shop, making her way slowly down the steps.

"Sarah?" Moses called, hearing her feet on the stairs. The English girl made her way into the shop, handing her letter to Moses so he could send it with the afternoon post.

"James and Henri went to Boston on an errand, we decided to let you rest" Moses continued, taking the letter to one of the many desks cluttering the room and laying it down.

"Thank you, Moses. Goodness knows I need it" Sarah replied, her voice laking its usual preppy tone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Moses asked as Sarah leaned heavily on the doorframe, eyes drooping. Sarah shook herself and nodded, turning to the kitchen. Moses' dark eyes followed the girl's retreating form worriedly.

Moses went back to his work, sealing Sarah's letter and addressing it properly. He opened the door to the pouring rain, just in time for the Postman to dart across the street and through the door.

"Much obliged, sir" The skinny man said through a stuffy nose, sitting close enough to the fireplace to set his cloak on fire.

"Easy now, don't set you cloak in flames, you're going to need it. Get yourself warm, and tell me some news" Moses said witha chuckle, shutting the door and pulling up a pair of stools for the himself and the postman.

"Sarah, could you bring in some tea?" Moses called.

"Hang on" Sarah said faintly from the other room, followed by a harsh cough.

"Now, tell me the news" Moses said, sitting down.

A quarter of an hour later, the two men held cups of steaming tea in front of them, discussing the latest news in an undertone. A loud knock startled them.

"I must go, the New Yorkers will be waiting for their mail" The Post carrier said, blowing him nose on a sopping wet handerchief. He opened the door and a small figure flopped in, hitting the floor in a muddle of water.

"Sarah! Fetch blakets and hot water" Moses called, pulling the figure up by the scruff of his neck. He recognized the boy's face in an instant.

"Henri!" The french boy moaned, eyes shut in a dead faint.

"Sarah!" Moses yelled. Sarah came in, running as well as she could in her condition.

"Oh my!" She grabbed some blankets from the hall closet and tossed them to Moses, then hurried back to the kitchen to boil water as fast as she could.

Moses began peeling Henri's soaked clothes off his skinny body, replacing them with some of James' hand-me-downs. He wrapped Henri in the blankets and leaned him in a chair near the fire.

"Sarah, where's that water?" The african called.

"Coming!" Sarah came in with a full kettle. Moses fetched a bucket and put Henri's feet in it, pouring the warm water in. Henri's eyelids began to flutter.

"Moses? Sarah?" He asked weakly.

"Henri, where's James?" Moses asked.

"I 'ad to leave 'im een Boston. We barely made eet before James came down very sick" Henri replied.

"Sick?" Sarah asked worrid, eyes wide.

"Zere ees something going 'round at Boston. The storm Deedn't 'elp" Moses moved to the door, picking up his cloak and hat.

"I'll go see what I can do"

Sarah stood, eyes flashing.

"Moses! You have to stay here and print this week's article, and keep an eye on Henri! I will go to Boston"

Moses eyed Sarah worriedly. "Are you sure you can make it?"

Sarah nodded in reply, already moving towards the stairs. She ran up them quickly, ignoring her swimming head. Right now, her health didn't matter. It only mattered that she help her friend.

That night, Sarah rode out of Philadelphia in the pouring rain wrapped in Her cloack and Moses'. Set on the road to Boston.

To James.


End file.
